Mobian Defense League
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. The Mobian Defense League was born out of the need to defend the common everyday Mobian in Eurish from Eggman oppression, GUN aggression, and to provide a non-hostile buffer to keep AMA and Order operations near primal Mobian territories in check. The Mobian Defense Force is funded and sanctioned by many Mobian friendly Eurishian nations such as Schland (Germany), Oster (Austria), Sevrige (Sweden), Uralia (Russia), and Battlesaw(Poland), as well as canon Eurishian nations like Spagonia (Italy) and Soleanna (Venice). The Mobian Defense League is mainly a peacekeeping and defense organization used to support and aid the freedom fighters in terms of military. Members: The Mobian Defense League hails from all walks of life on Eurish, to Mobians the average Mobian, to Freedom Fighter loyalists,to even Mobian friendly humans who wish to stand alongside their furry animal allies in defense of their homes and their planet. Notable Members so far include: *Dr.Shard Sherman Blonsky *Gil the Whale Shark *Tyko the galago *Cyrus Daniel the fox Policies The Mobian Defense League is at its very esscence a Defensive military used to protect Mobians and Mobius.The Mobian Defence League maintains a policy of neutrality with GUN and the AMA/Order. It's goal is peacekeeping and not war, yet the MDL can become aggressive if provoked, especially in opposition to the growing Egg Empire and Bad Egg Unit threat. Base of Operations The Mobian Defense League maintains bases primarily around Freedom Fighter and United Federation friendly territories, however its main base of operations is in the Schland, where many elected offcials meet and talk about the operations of the Mobian Defense League.The largest Mobian located base is located in Schland as well. Territories: *Schland (Germany) *Oster (Austria) *Sevrige (Sweden) *Mercia *Uralia (Russia) *Battlesaw (Poland, and yes I'm aware this is the capital.) *Spagonia *Soleanna *Legmark (Denmark) *Apotos Technology/weaponry The MDL gets funding from two of the most prominent kingdoms in Eurish therefore the Mobian Defense League is well supplied and has an research and design team of several scientists and engineers. The MDL utilizes in non-lethal weaponry and anti-robotic weaponry. That is not to say it is not without heavy firepower or vehicles. Known technology and weaponry include, but are not limited to: *Al-32 Gargant Tank *Zepple S-11 Chrono Copter *Panzer-32 Freedom Tank *EMP 'buster' grenades *Eurifighter jets *Reaper-717 Cold Plasma Rifles (through an AMA trade deal.) History After the AMA/GUN/Egg War, or more commonly known as the "Great Dimensional War" erupted Mobius was in a helpless position as these three mighty armies clashed with each other with little regard to the devastation caused in their wake. However, representatives from the SOL Kingdom met with Kingdom of Acorn diplomats and proposed a joint military capable of protecting both Mobius and the SOL realms interests from the growing threat of war. The MDL was soon sanctioned as a peacekeeping and defense force to give the common Mobian a chance within these dark times. Notes: *The MDL flag shares some resemblance to the EU. *The MDL is based off the UN peacekeeping corps. *The MDL is also loosely based on the Global Defense Initiative from the Command & Conquer franchise, which is also based on the United Nations as well. MDL_Gargant_Tank.png|A Mobian Defense League Gargant Tank MDL flag.png|The flag of the Mobian Defense League MDL_Chrono_Copter.png|"Time flies."~Chrono Copter pilot Cyrus and leonti comission by cassidythehedgehog1-da9bjjh.jpg Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC